


Blue in the Face

by Razycrandomgirl (Space_Dementia)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Gift Fic, Stalking, Woman on Top, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Razycrandomgirl





	Blue in the Face

"Rogue?"

"Bobby."

"You're back."

"I just came to get my things, then I'll be one my way."

Bobby watched her, studied her for a while and noticed she wasn't wearing her gloves. His eyes widened "Wait ... Did you-?"

"How's Kitty, Bobby?" She said staring at him for a hard moment. When he didn't answer she let out a wry laugh and continued to stuff clothes into her bag.

"Where will you go?"

"Tell you where I won't be, hanging around here watching everyone else live their lives. I'm going to go out and do the same." She pulled a pair of gloves out of a drawer and wrangled one up her left arm before heading towards the door. Bobby stepped in her way.

"Rogue, it's not safe out there for mutants. It's not safe out there for you."

"You want me to stay, Bobby? How bad do you want it? "She raised her right hand up close to his face and he flinched. Another dry sound that could be mistaken for a laugh. "That's what a thought." She said as she nudged him out of the way.

~

"Hey, Virgin."

Rogue sighed at the familiarity of the voice. He came out of nowhere, blocking the sun that was in her eyes, but only for a moment. He took the empty seat that was across from her.

"Back atcha, John." Rogue said pushing her glasses back up her nose and crossing her legs under the table. "Oh by the way, Piss off."

"Oh such dirty things coming out of a mouth like that. I ought to wash it out with-"

"You finish that sentence and I will put this fork in your leg."

"No need for the rough stuff Miss V. I just came by because I heard Xavier's little team let you go on account of you taking the cure and all."

"If you thought that was true I doubt you'd be here now."

"You got me. The big man sent me down here because he is in need of your particular talents."

"Is that so? Well, you tell him it's so kind of him to ask this time, but seeing as how our past is a bit muddled with him almost killing me, I'm gonna have to decline."

"Look, Rogue he's sorry about that and to show his good faith" Pyro placed a plastic card down on Rogue's check. "he's offered to pay for your meal and-"

"Oh well, in that case sign me up! I'll do anything for a free meal! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, JOHN?!" She said as she stood to gather her things. He raised his hands in the air in an effort to placate her.

"Relax Rogue!"

"You're boss can take his measly bit of money and his pathetic offer and shove it where the sun don't shine, for all I care!"

A waiter came over to their table looking ready to throw them both out if things didn't quiet down soon enough.

"Is there a problem, miss?" He asked her.

"Excuse me, Jeeves, but I'm trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend --

"There's no problem sir," Rogue interrupted. "I was just leaving, but my friend here would like to pay for everyone's lunch. Oh and make sure to give yourself a big tip."

She pushed pasted Pyro a little more than rudely and disappeared around a corner.

"That's very good of you, sir. I'll process this right away, then?"

"Not if you want to keep your fingertips." Pyro said as he burned up the bill right in front of waiter.

*

He stood outside of her motel room door that was in the crappy part of town, tossing back a fireball and pacing. She was in there, and he could wait her out if he had to. But it was getting late and he was getting bored especially with the sounds of the inhabitants next door going at it. He sat down on the curb and got so engrossed turning his fireball into a ring that he didn't hear the door opening. But he did feel his heart almost jump out of his throat when she dumped a bucket of icy water all over him.

"FUCK ME!"

"Why don't you get outta here? You'll wake my neighbors."

He stood looking like a drowned cat and licked his lips as he took a step toward her. She threw the bucket back into her room and leaned against her door frame.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You got me all wet. I think it's only polite that I return the favor."

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?" She stood in the doorway wearing a pair of snug little shorts and tank.

"With my bare hands ... of course."

She stood there, looking unamused at his reply, but decided to humored him anyway.

"Isn't that sweet? And just a big old load of shit. See Johnny, I know you're scared of me. I think you'd be scared of me even if I didn't have these powers." She took a step towards him to prove her point.

"Yeah?" he replied stepping back, then mentally kicked himself. She poked out her lip, but otherwise didn't let the disappointment show on her face.

"It's okay. Can't say I'll ever get used to it or that it gets easier, but the look on your face makes up for it a little. Now get out of here before I change my mind and lay one on you."

"You can't hide forever like this, Rogue. They're coming down hard on mutants and pretty soon you're going to need somewhere to belong."

"Maybe, but right now my place isn't with the man that tried to use me as a battery to power up his wicked evildoer murdering machine."

"You're still hung up about that? I mean, I see you're point." he revised when she balled her (bare) hands up by her sides.

"Maybe when you're not too busy being a minion, and trying to kill my friends, we can hang. But until that day comes or I suffer some massive head trauma that turns me into a fucking moron, y'all can kiss my ass!" she said as she slammed the door in his face.

And Pyro rocked on his heels and pursed his lips in amusement. He could think of worse things to kiss.


End file.
